


Two men

by Jonah_Smith_907



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I hope, I'm Sorry, It'll get better, Kidnapping, Literally nothing, M/M, Rape, Smut, To Be Continued, it was literally ten months before I posted the third chapter, maybe not that much with the rape after all, okay but I was caught up with Marvel so there's that, sb stop me with the tags, things change after ten months of doing nothing, wtf is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: Dean saves Cas, takes him home. It follows friendship and love and smut and then Azazel shows up more and there's lots of drama and stuff





	1. Trenchcoat

It was evening. Of course it was. It was always dark when things like this happened. When men like this happened.  
Maybe I should start at the beginning.

 

Dean was gay. No question there. Sammy used every chance to tease him, but he would immediately fight anyone who insulted his big brother. They were pretty close, since their father John had been a drinker since his wife, Dean's and Sam's mother Mary, had died 20 years ago. Dean had always watched out for his little brother, gave him his food when his father had 'forgotten' to buy enough for all of them. Most of the money had been used for alcohol. 

John had also beaten the shit out of Dean more than he could have counted. He had always tried to hide his wounds from Sammy, though. Or he had just said that he had gotten into a fight or something. He'd tried to protect him. When John however had tried to beat Sam for the first time, Dean had knocked him out with a baseball bat, had taken his brother and then they had run. 

That had been three years ago, Dean had been 21, Sam just 17 years old. And now they lived in a small town in Kansas, Sam studied law and Dean worked as a mechanic at a dirty garage, run by Azazel. Weird name and a bit creepy, but not too bad.  
Dean went into one of the two only bars in the whole town very often. He sometimes drank too much and Sam had to drive him home then. 

Sam had also just moved out of their shared flat and moved in with his girlfriend Jessica. They were a really cute couple. But now it was sometimes difficult for Dean. His childhood had left deep wounds, but he had always refused to go and see a therapist. 

“Ain't going to a frigging shrink!”, he used to say. Sam had given up, trying to change his mind by now. 

 

So here we are now, at 11pm on a Wednesday evening.

“ 'M fine!”, Dean slurred and tried to shrug off the man's hand, who had tried to help him up again, after Dean had fallen off his chair. It was one of the bad nights again, he was very drunk and pretty pissed off because people were staring at him. “Just...lemme go.” He angrily crossed the room and went out the backdoor. He felt sick. Really sick. But luckily the fresh air cleared his senses a little bit. Helped him to get out of his alcohol dust a bit. 

At first he thought he was alone on the dark parking lot, but then he heard some voices. They seemed to be shouting. It took his mind a while until he finally figured out, what they were saying. 

“C'mon, you filthy faggot!”, one of them said. “Don't you wanna suck my dick?!”

“Please! Just...leave me alone! I haven't done anything to you! My sexual orientation is none of your business!”, another one said. Clearly both of them were men. 

“Oh, it isn't? Really? Well it is about to become mine!”

Dean took a few steps forward, looked around a corner and saw three men, the tall one and the fat one hassling the third. At first he wasn't quite sure on what to do, but then he lurched towards them. 

“Leave him be.” He actually managed to look not like shit. Not completely anyway. 

“Yeah? And who are you to tell us what to do?”, the tall one asked.

“ 'M not asking twice.” He finally focused on the third man, standing with his back against a wall. He wore a light but filthy trenchcoat and his tie was tied wrong. His hair looked dark, but his eyes – apparently blue – nearly glowed in the weak light of a lamp, additionally in contrast with his dark skin. He looked good. “You okay, mate?”, Dean asked towards him. He nodded. 

“You done flirting?” The fat one pulled a knife out of his pocket. 

“Yeah sure.” Dean took a step forward, punched the other one straight in the face and knocked him immediately out, while the fat one tried to attack him from behind, but Dean just kicked him in the guts. He fell to the ground groaning. “We should leave.”, he added, took the surprised looking trenchcoat's hand and pulled him to his car.

“You didn't have to do that. I could have handled it.”, trenchcoat complained.

“No, you couldn't. Just say thank you like a normal person and tell me where to drop you off.”, Dean huffed. The effect of the alcohol had gone with the first punch. What a waste.

“You um....you can throw me out wherever you want.” He seemed uncomfortable. 

“You don't have a place to stay, have you?” Dean's thoughts were racing. He should really not do this. It would only end in tears! “I mean...you can stay at my flat. If you want. My brother just moved out so there'd be a spare bed.” Crap. 

“Well...I really don't want to bother you. And you don't even know my name, so...”

“Tell me, then. I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester.” He waited a few seconds before he added: “And you?”

“I'm...my name is Castiel Novak.”

“Well now that's a mouthful. Gotta think of a short version.” Dean grinned. Maybe this wasn't such a bad night at all. “So what do you say? Sleep on the street or in a halfway comfortable bed? Offer still stands.”

“And you would be okay to sleep with a....with a homosexual under one roof?” Castiel sounded suspicious. 

“Yeah well....that's no problem. My brother is used to it anyway so you don't have to be ashamed of it.” He pulled over, got out of the car and opened Castiel's door. “Welcome to my humbly home.”

“So you are gay, too, or what?” He still wasn't convinced. What if this was a trick? A weird one, sure, but still.

“Dude...I just saved your ass from some homophobic dicks. I love men. I have slept with men. My dad beat the shit out of me because of it. Can't see that happen to anyone else. Even though they weren't your family members, I believe. So stop doubting me.” He smiled. It was actually very unusual for him to tell somebody about his father. He normally never talked about him at all. “Come on, Cas.”

“Cas? Nice. Never had a nickname before.” The man grinned. “But you are not gonna jump me in there, are you?”

“I would never.” Dean winked at him and led him inside the small flat. Everywhere stood empty beer bottles and pizza boxes. 

“Very tidy.”, Cas said sarcastically, but he smiled. “At least better than what I'm used to.”

“Yeah, I know. I'm not good at keeping things nice and clean. I'm better at breaking things.” He shortly grinned at Cas, hiding how serious he actually was about that. “So what are you used to?”

“First of all: cold. I was always freezing. Even when the sun shone. Second: you don't wanna know where I've already slept.”

“I wanna know everything about you. But first things first: You hungry?”

“Always.” Cas let the subtle flirtation slip with the raise of a brow and followed Dean. 

Dean went to the kitchen and searched it until he found some eatable bread and butter and some peanut butter. He quickly cleaned the table and tried to hide the two empty liquor bottles. He failed. He then motioned Cas to sit down. “Make yourself feel like home.”

“Thank you. Really. Thank you very much. For everything.”

“You've only been here for like 10 minutes. Thank me tomorrow. Or the next day.” Yes, he was hitting on the mysterious stranger with the incredibly blue eyes. Didn't even try to deny it.

“I will.” He actually blushed. What a view. Dean only now, in the better light, saw that Cas had actually pretty pale skin, when he took a closer look at him, but it was dark with filth and now convered in a slight shade of pink, matching perfectly with his amazing eyes. God, Dean could drown in those eyes, staring into deep oceans of blue. 

They ate in silence for the rest of dinner, until Dean got up and went to prepare Cas' bed. Meanwhile, Cas fought a heavy battle against himself, whether to try and clean the kitchen a little bit, or not. Of course he ended up doing it. He even found a plastic bag, where he put every empty bottle he could find. Dean seemed pretty surprised when he returned. “You didn't have to do that, you know.” He even seemed a bit embarrassed. “I would have done that. One day.”

“I had to do something.” Now Cas lowered his eyes awkwardly. “I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done it.” He could have slapped himself. Why did he always end up doing such embarrassing things?!

“No, it's fine, very fine. Thank you.” Dean laughed. “I just didn't expect this. Come on, I'm gonna show you your room.” He certainly hadn't expected Cas to be standing in the middle of his kitchen, a heavy bag in his hand, showing off his muscles. He wondered, what he'd look like without a shirt. But that was ridiculous. Dean couldn't just think about this kinda stuff. It would spoiler everything! He wanted to get to know this man better and not make him feel like a weird one-night-stand! But then again....he had never seen anyone this handsome before.  
Dean stayed out front of the guest room and watched Cas look around. 

“Well, I will go to bed then. It's been an exhausting day.” Cas smiled and awkwardly waved goodbye before closing the door slowly. Dean nodded with a chuckle and went to his own room. Cas looked around again, not quite sure of himself. What the hell had happened?? He had never done anything like this before! I mean what if Dean was a crazy serial killer who would hold him captive for days, torturing him? But he seemed so nice. And he looked nice, too. Very nice, indeed. He carefully laid down. “I just hope you're doing the right thing, Castiel!”, he whispered to himself before allowing sleep to overwhelm him. 

Meanwhile, Dean was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. He couldn't get Cas' face out of his head. His blue eyes in particular. Blue like the ocean on a sunny day. The bluest blue to ever blue. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

 

 

Dean's smile vanished as abrupt as his alarm went off, reminding him painfully of the real world. He'd had a nice dream about Cas. It had involved lots of smiles and kisses. Many kisses, actually. Also more than kisses. Dean blushed at the very thought. Then another image forced its way into his mind: Cas, sucking him off, staring at him with his gorgeous eyes. 

Dean groaned at got up, taking a quick, very cold shower. He had to get rid of that boner. He couldn't risk Castiel hearing, or seeing anything of this! Dean would have to move out of the country in embarrassment.

 

When Cas woke up, he felt better than he had in a very long time. He felt warm and comfy, not too hungry and not too tired to see straight. He yawned and shuffled into the kitchen. No sign of Dean, but after a closer look he found a note on the table, saying: “I'm at work at the garage, will be back at 4pm. Make yourself a home, eat, drink, whatever. Just don't rob me and have a nice day.” Quite a gap followed. “P.S: Please don't just leave either, I'd like to get to know you better :)”

He was quite surprised that Dean had actually drawn a smiley. Amazing. He grinned and went to make himself a sandwich. It felt a little bit weird, wandering around in a practically stranger's flat, making food. 

Also showering. Cas waited until the water was nearly burning hot, then stepped under the soft stream. He tilted his head back, feeling how all the dirt of three years was being washed away, vanishing into the plughole. God, he hoped it would never come back. And as he stood there, the room filled with hot steam, water drumming on his shoulders, running down his back, his thighs, the tears came. Tears of relief and pain, the pain of his soul, the pain of his foul life, running down his cheeks and mixing with the water, rinsing away all those terrible memories he had captured in all this time.

After what felt like an eternity. He finally stepped out of the shower and dried himself of with a surprisingly soft towel – he had thought Dean didn't care about whether a towel was smooth, or not, but apparently he'd been wrong – and then wrapped himself into a bathing robe. He figured Dean wouldn't mind. He had said 'make yourself feel like home' after all. 

Cas went back into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. He drank it, leaning against the kitchen counter, taking a closer look at the furnishing. Most things looked unused, except the stove that was rather dirty. Loads of unwashed dishes were stacked in the sink, a dishwasher was not existent. He tipped against the cup with his fingers a few times. He didn't like this mess. Of course, it wasn't his apartment, but the pure thought of coming from one dirty environment to the next, made him uneasy. He wanted to enjoy a little bit cleanness, bring back the comfortable feeling he'd had in the shower. It wouldn't work in this jumble. 

Finally he put down the still warm cup and went to work. He started to do the dishes, piling them on a kitchen towel on the dining table, standing in the middle of the room, to let it drain. After that was done, he searched for another bag and put empty bottles and other trash into it and then threw it into the bin. He also cleaned up the living room, making it look livable again. Then he went back to the dishes and put them away. He had to search the cupboards to find the right places, but he managed to tidy them all up. 

In the end he even got a broom and swept the floor. 

After one and a half hours he was finished, glaring at the clean rooms proudly. 

It felt good. Castiel...felt good. For the first time, he felt safe and warm and sated and awake. He was gonna be alright. 

And he wasn't gonna leave, as Dean had feared. He would stay, get to know this man. He seemed to put lots of effort in appearing happy and healthy, but Cas could see through his cracking facade. 

Maybe they both needed an anchor. And maybe they both were or one day would be the anchor for the other one. Who knows?

Cas just hoped he'd get many more looks into Dean's green eyes. They made him feel calm and safe. Dean made him feel safe. 

Following a sudden intention, he put on his old trenchcoat and left the flat. A subconscious smile played with the corners of his mouth, making his eyes shine and the small folds around them crinkle. People followed him with their looks, curious about him. 

They seemed interested in where he was going. Though no one knew.


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter, finally. Sorry it took so long, but I had kind of a bad time and had about no imagination. But now I'm BACK!  
> Anyway: there's fluff and talking and stuff. It's a happy chapter.

Dean usually worked hard. He always did. He loved the feeling of fixing things – cars in particular. But today he was distracted. At first he wasn't quite sure himself, why, but after some time he realized it was that man, that mysterious man Castiel, his face showing up inside his head the whole time, his eyes staring at him with a deep gaze. Dean couldn't get his image out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Which was not as hard as he could have. Maybe he didn't really want to. He liked the view. 

He continued to work on a car – the engine had given out – and was currently trying to figure out what was wrong, when Azazel called. He sighed annoyed and then went to him. He didn't like being interrupted while working. Especially not by Azazel, who always stared at Dean like he was gonna jump him any second. Dean didn't like it. It actually scared him a bit. But this was the only thing he was able to do: fixing cars. He'd done since he'd been a child, trying to earn some money for food. He had learned to love it and in this small town there only were two garages and this one was nearer to his place. 

“You came in late today. Why was that?”

“I slept in.”, Dean quickly answered. It was even true. Nearly. He had slept longer than usually, but that saved time had been used up under the shower and while staring in to a mirror for like 10 minutes, trying to figure out whether Cas might find him hot or not. He hadn't gott, then to any answer. “Won't happen again.”

“I'm sure it won't.”, the other man said slyly. “Now back to work.”

“Right.” Dean managed to avoid rolling his eyes – there might have been consequences – and went back to the car, keeping to look for the fault in the engine. He kept working on several cars for about three more hours, until he took a break. Just a short one though, to drink something and relax his muscles for a few minutes. In his big break he'd go and grab some food at a diner nearby. 

He was leaning against a workbench, when he heard some muffled voices: “I...I'm sorry, but I'm looking for a Dean Winchester? He said he'd work here?” Wait. That was Cas' voice, wasn't it? What the hell was he doing here?

“Who's asking!” Azazel, obviously. His crude voice sounded even grumpier than usually. Maybe he was jealous. 

“M-my name is Castiel. I'm a friend of Dean's. Well...I think we are, but he's...anyway, I just wanted to talk to him, so where – where is he?” Dean had to smile over his insecurity. It made him even cuter than he already was. 

“In the back. Through that door there. But I believe he's working, so you better make it quick!”

“Yes, of course, I'm sure it won't take long.”

Only seconds later the old rusty door to the office part of the garage opened and out stepped Cas. He seemed a bit worried, but a relieved smile flashed over his face when he caught sight of Dean. He came walking quickly, only stepping a little too close to Dean for it to be platonic. 

“You said you'd be at the garage and there are only two in town so I went to the other one first, lovely owner, but he said you'd work here. Soo...I came here, which I probably shouldn't have, but I wanted to ask you if-”

“Wait. You actually made the effort to go to the other side of the city, just to visit me? Based on a note?? Boy, you are amazing.” A warm smile sneaked on his face. “Anyway, what were you gonna say?”

“I would like to ask you out. On a date. Together. It's fine if you don't want to, totally fine with me, I just thought I'd give it a try because I like you and you are beautiful and I'd like to get to know you better.” He suddenly stopped babbling and nervously looked at Dean who smiled right back at him. “What?”

“You're cute when you are all the way shy and diffident.” He chuckled and after a second of consideration, he looked up. “But yes. Of course, yes, I'd like to go on a date with you. I'd like that very much.” 

Cas returned the chuckle and grinned. They stood in the dirty garage for several minutes, smiling sheepishly, fully ignoring their rather unromantic surrounding, but neither of them cared or better, even noticed. Until Azazel interrupted, anyway. 

“Are you done now! I'm not paying you for flirtations with weird men, am I.”, he railed.

“Yeah, sure, sorry. I'll be off in a minute.” Cas uneasily looked down at his feet, but then flashed a smile towards Dean once more before leaving: “See you at your flat tonight.”

He hurried out, but not without glancing at Azazel suspiciously and Dean rolled his eyes at his boss. “There was no need to be so harsh, you know.”

“Watch your tone, Winchester!” It sounded more like a low growl of a dog than from a man. 

 

“Cas? I'm home.” Dean put away his keys and threw away his jacket. It took him a few seconds until he noticed the change in his flat: it was clean. Actually, properly clean. Now that was an improvement. “You there?”, he called out.

“Yeah, I'm under the shower.”, came back. Only seconds later the bathroom door opened and out stepped a from water sparkling Castiel, his still wet and tousled, only a towel around his waist. “I'm sorry...it's just that I like...showering.” A slight blush rose to his cheeks. 

It made Dean smile. “It's fine, I understand.” He tried to look away, but his body forced him to stare at him, uncontrollably. Cas' pale skin looked so clean, his muscles were perfectly shaped and his eyes, his blue eyes stood out like diamonds. Blood rushed through his body, straight into his dick. Sometimes Dean could slap himself for his boners.  
This was one of those moments.  
But: solution. “I'll just take a shower as well, don't think you wanna smell that bloody garage all night. Evening! I meant to say evening. I didn't mean that we'd stay together all night, which technically we do, because you live in my flat-” He interrupted himself and took a deep, embarrassed breath. He looked at Cas, who smiled at him widely. “I'll just...take a shower now.” Dean rushed past him, hurrying into the bathroom. Gosh, this had been the most awkward conversation he'd ever had. He quickly jumped under the shower. His boner had – thankfully – gone already. 

 

One hour later they were sitting in a nice little diner, each a burger and a beer in front of them. For some reason, Cas had taken a Garden Vegetable Burger and seemed to love it, while Dean enjoyed his Bacon Cheese Burger. When he had finally taken the first bite, he had closed his eyes in joy and had groaned happily. Cas had just chuckled.  
Of course this wasn't the most romantic place for a first date, but they had both agreed, that it would be unnecessary to go to a fancy restaurant and spend lots of money on too much food.

“Soo, first date, huh?”, Dean eventually said. They had eaten in comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

“Yes.” Cas smiled into his beer. “I like it.”

“Me too.” He studied his opposite carefully, taking in every single expression. “Tell me about you, Cas.”, he then suddenly said. “I wanna know everything. Except of course you don't want to talk about it. But you can, if you want to.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Those green eyes looked right into his soul. “Well, I grew up in Minnesota with my 5 older siblings. My dad left when I was very little and my mom had to raise us alone. Well...not always exactly alone if you know what I mean.” He took a sip of his beer. Dean nodded encouraging. “She's very religious and stuff – so are Raphael and Micheal – and when I first came out to them, they kicked me out. Gabe gave me money to get through the first month, but eventually he stopped. They didn't have much either. But, because I was only 21 and hadn't finished college yet and my family wouldn't pay for it so I had to drop out. And that's why I ended up homeless.” He smiled, with a hint of sadness in the corners of his mouth. 

“Wow. I mean wrong word, but that sounds horrible. Honestly. You should call them and tell them how horrible they are. You are their family after all!”

“Well, I guess they have enough family already.”

“But you don't.”

“I...suppose not.” An insecure smile flashed over his face. 

“You have me now, then. I won't throw you out, you can stay as long as you want. And shower as often and long as you need.” He smiled and took Cas' hand. “I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I like you and I'm always here for you.”

“Thanks.” He squeezed Dean's rough hand gratefully and smiled. “And how did you end up here? And in that garage? I mean you could have went to the other one, couldn't you?”

“Well...maybe. My dad was rather violent – or is – and when he first tried to lay hand on my younger brother Sam, he lives here, too, I took him and we ran away from home. He was only 17 and I couldn't leave him. Obviously. But I had to get money for him to go to school and for a home and food. So I needed a job. And of course, Bobby seemed nice, but he said he didn't need anyone so I applied at Azazel's and he took me. I was good with that. Though he gets more and more uncomfortable. Maybe I should change the garage.”

“I'm sorry for that with your father.”

“Well, he's a dick and I don't have to deal with him anymore. I'm just trying to forget him.”

“What is Sam doing now?”

“Oh, he's finishing college this year and then wants to go to Harvard and study law. He's working his ass off to get a scholarship. He's got straight As everywhere. He's always been the smarter one.” Pride glowed in Dean's eyes, making them shine. He smiled. Cas liked that smile. 

“I bet he's gonna be a great lawyer.”

“Yeah, he is.” Dean chuckled. “And what about you? I mean don't you want to work? Do something you like?”, he carefully asked. He didn't want to offend Castiel. 

“I'd actually like to become a librarian.” He actually blushed. Hard. “I know it sounds silly, but I like to arrange books and all that stuff, you know.”

“I find it adorable. I think it would fit you.”

“Really?” Cas smiled widely, his eyes shining happily. 

“Yes.” God, he wanted to kiss those lips so bad. “You wanna go home?”, he suddenly asked.

Cas squinted suspiciously, but nodded with a grin. “Sure.”

 

They had hardly entered the flat and closed the door, when Cas – to Dean's surprise – pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Soft at first, but then he smashed their lips together, his hands wandering over his body.

Dean pulled off Cas' trenchcoat and managed to pull his shirt over his head without stumbling over his own feet. They barely made it to the bedroom, a trail of clothes behind them. Dean pushed Castiel onto the bed, crawling up and smiling at him. He let his hand running over his thigh, feeling his muscles tighten immediately. Then he slowly reached out and turned Cas' face towards him, pressing a gentle kiss on his soft lips. Cas couldn't help but responding, pulling the other one closer, desperate for his touches. The kiss quickly heated up, getting sloppier, until Cas broke away, panting.

“You said you wouldn't jump me.”, he whispered with a smile.

“I lied.”

 

 

Something rang. It was loud, and annoying, and not nice. Sam yawned and reached over to the nightstand to grab his buzzing phone. The bright light of the tiny display stung in his eyes when he tried to make out the number. It was Dean. “Hey, man. What the hell is going on? It's 5am!”, he whispered, trying not to wake up Jess. She stirred in her sleep, so he got up and left the room, sitting down in the small kitchen. 

“I think I just did something!”, came back the excited answer. “And I don't know if that was a good idea!”

“Dean, what have you done?” Worry rose in Sam's chest. The image of Dean, killing someone just popped up in his mind. “What happened?!”

“I just had sex with the possibly most attractive man I have ever met and now he fell asleep in my bed! What if he thinks this was just a one-night-thing?!”

“Do you want it to be a one-night-thing?”, Sam asked. Dean had always been very excited about any type of relationship, really, but he had never called him at 5am in the morning, near a panic attack because of a man. 

“...No.”, Dean replied after a few seconds of silence. “I don't think so.”

“Well, go for it then. And now go the hell back to sleep, it's way too early to be up already. Good night.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... okay so first of all, I'm really really sorry this took this long. Second of all, the only reason I was able to upload this chapter today is because I found it on my laptop and had forgotten about it until I realized it's long enough to be posted. 
> 
> I have literally no idea how long the next one will take, it could range between two days and ten months so ... yeah, sorry again

Soft. Warm. Comfy. Breathing. 

Cas opened his eyes and turned his head to look over to his left, seeing Dean still asleep next to him. His torso was barely covered by the thin sheets, his right hand resting just below his bellybutton. A warm wave of happiness flooded his stomach at his peaceful look. He laid on his side and continued looking at him, until he finally started moving, opened his eyes and yawned. 

He turned and looked at Cas, a bright smile flashing over his face. “Morning, sunshine.”, he mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep.

Cas grinned sheepishly and leaned over to press a firm kiss on Dean's lips. Dean responded immediately, pushed Cas back into the mattress, crawling on top of him, interlacing his hands with his, holding them above his head. He slowly pressed sloppy kisses on Cas' neck, going down to his chest, teasing his stomach until he finally let go of his hands and let them explore Cas' body while leaving a trail of kisses on his thighs. 

Cas moaned softly, his erection growing fast. He grabbed Dean's hair and pulled him up to his face, kissing him hard. Then he broke their kiss, looked deep into his eyes and said: “I want you to suck my dick, right now!” Dean smiled widely, pressing another kiss on Cas' mouth. God, those beautiful lips, perfectly shaped. He wanted those gorgeous lip around his cock.

Dean seemed to agree and and teasingly slowly made his way back down. When he finally reached the object of desire, he spread Cas' legs apart, gently kissed the top of his dick and then took his whole length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, earning soft moans. 

After a short while a naughty thought crossed Dean's mind and he shortly licked his right finger, then carefully pushed it against the entrance of Cas' ass until he was inside. With his other hand he massaged Cas' ass cheek. His moans grew louder and when Dean suddenly hit his prostate, he jerked, his lips forming a surprised o. 

Dean increased his speed, licking and sucking faster and faster, until Cas screamed his name, cumming into his mouth. He tried to take it all, but a few drops ran down his chin. Cas pulled him up and licked his own cum off of Dean's face. He smiled. 

“You are amazing, Dean.”, he panted. “But now you couldn't cum.”

“And what's to be done about that?” Dean grinned down at Cas happily. 

“We switch places.” With surprising strength, Cas pushed Dean on his back, going straight down to his cock. He licked the top of it, sucked at his balls and stroked his inner thighs, until Dean moaned, his erection painfully hard. 

“Please!”, he panted. “Stop teasing! Me!”

“Say it!”

“Suck my dick already, Cas!” 

“Good boy.” He finally took his cock into his mouth, sucking slowly. Dean already thought he'd go crazy, until suddenly he felt two fingers at once pushing into his ass without any warning, making him scream. He completely lost it when Cas managed to hit his prostate five times in a row. Dean came hard and long, his whole body covered in sweat. 

Cas kept sucking until the last wave of cum was over, then laid back next to Dean. Both of them were panting heavily. 

“We should repeat this.”, Dean finally said. “Soon.”

“I totally agree.”

“Unfortunately not now, because then I'd be late for work and Azazel would probably make me work until I can't see straight.” He sighed and got up, making his way to the shower. 

Cas looked at him grinning, enjoying the amazing sight of Dean's ass. Then he got up, too and joined him in the shower.

 

When Dean arrived in the garage, he was still smiling like a fool, which Azazel noticed immediately.

“Now what are you smiling about?”, he asked. 

“Oh, nothing. I just...I had a great night with Cas.”

“Well don't you think you'll have to work less just because you were up all night!” He seemed pretty pissed, but right now Dean couldn't care less. He just nodded and went to work. 

 

Cas waited for Dean, sitting in front of the food. He hadn't cooked of course, because he really sucked at it, but he had ordered pizza and was now sitting on the couch. It wasn't very like Dean to be late. 

One hour and about 20 phone calls later, there was still no sign of his Lover. Eventually he stopped pacing around in the living room, grabbed his coat and made his way to Azazel's garage. It was half past five already – Dean was supposed to come home at 4 – so he doubted that anybody would be there, but as he approached the building, he saw that the lights were still on. He knocked on the door.

Azazel opened and stared at him discouraging. “What do you want?”

“I, uh, was hoping to find Dean here. He hasn't come home yet and I'm worried. Have you seen him?”

“Of course I have, he works here.” He grinned, looking like a snake. “But he left at four.”

“Oh. Okay.” Cas suppressed a desperate sob and instead tried a thankful smile. It looked rather like he was in pain than anything else. “Thank you for your help. Please call me if he shows up.”

“Yeah.” With that the other man closed the door in front of Cas' nose, leaving him alone in the fresh air. Something about this didn't feel right.

But he didn't even notice the rudeness but instead walked over to a dark corner, fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number of Dean's brother. He had given it to him in case of emergencies and this was an emergency. 

_“Hello? This is Sam, who's that?”_

“Uh hello, this is Cas, Dean's … friend.”

_”Ah, okay. What's up?”_ Sam sounded a little bit on guard, like he was already expecting bad news.

“I just wanted to ask if he showed up by any chance. He didn't come home today.” There may have been a more subtle way to tell him that he had practically moved in with his brother, but now was not the time to worry about it. 

_“No, he didn't. Everything okay??”_

“I just don't know where he is. But I have an idea where he might be.” He drew a shaky breath. “Would you mind coming down here and meeting me at the garage Dean works at?”

_“Uh … sure. I'll be there in half an hour.”_

As soon as Sam had hung up, Cas already dialed the next number.

_“Who's that?”_

“It's me Gabe, Castiel.”

_“Now look who's calling after almost three years: my baby brother. What's up then? Need money?”_

“Yeah. No. I need help. I uh … I'm living with a guy currently but now he hasn't come home and I'm really really worried and his brother doesn't know where he is either but he's gonna meet me in half an hour because I think he got kidnapped and -”

_“Whoa, slow down there, Buddy. Who got kidnapped??”_

Cas took a deep breath. “My boyfriend. I think he got kidnapped.”

_“Wow. Don't let mother hear that.”_ He could hear Gabe's grin over the phone. _“But why exactly are you calling me?”_

“I know you're in the area and with you being a cop I thought you could help me.”

For a short while it was quiet on the other end of the line. Then his brother sighed. _“Okay, I'll come around. Where are you?”_

Cas gave him the address and then leaned against the cold wall of a house, preparing to wait. 

 

It had happened very fast. Dean had worked on a car, completely lost in thought when he suddenly got hit by something very hard on the back of his head. 

When he woke up, the first thing he registered was the insane headache pounding through his whole body. The next thing that made it's way to his brain and got turned into usable information was that he was tied up to something. Something wooden and hard and uncomfortable. 

He struggled against the ropes keeping him in place, but they wouldn't give in. 

This was bad. This was really really bad. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know how much time had passed since he'd been knocked out, he didn't know who it was that had taken him, or what that person wanted to do with him. He could just guess that it was nothing good. 

Plus it was very dark, so he couldn't see what the room he was in looked like. Though it was probably a basement, if the cold stone floor was anything to go by. 

The mechanic just wondered what Cas was doing, if he was worried already. That he was worried was only natural. He was a guy like that. Hopefully he wouldn't get himself into trouble though. Dean wasn't sure he could forgive himself if Cas got hurt.

Cas. 

Dean would give anything to see him now, to hold him, to be held. To kiss him and to be kissed back and love him until the end of the night and longer. He really wanted to go home. 

Suddenly a door creaked and a flash of light flooded the small room. Dean sat up a little straighter, every thought of his lover leaving his mind and leaving only cold fear. 

A man entered, apparently carrying something. He switched on a lamp and stepped closer. 

It was Azazel. 

“What the fuck?!”, Dean exclaimed, as unruly anger boiled up in his stomach. “What the fuck is this supposed to be?! This some kinda sick joke?! Let me go right now!”

“Dean, Dean, Dean.”, the older man replied with soft voice. “This is by no means a joke.” Dean wanted to say something to that, but Azazel cut him off with one raised hand. He spoke while he set down a tablet with a bowl and a glass. “I am fully aware of the possible consequences of my actions. So there isn't any use in threatening me. There also isn't any use in shouting for help. You are in the basement under the garage, so nobody will hear you. Especially when I'm working.” He picked up the glass and held it in front of his prisoner's mouth. “I thought you might be thirsty.”

Dean glared at him, but took a few sips. His throat was dry and scratchy and he was, indeed, very thirsty. Maybe that's what happened after a knockout. 

“What do you want from me?”, he eventually growled.

“Oh, that's very simple.” The other man took a few steps back. “If I can't have you … nobody can. And certainly not this pretty boy of yours.”

“You're sick! This is sick bullshit! I'm not gonna be some kinda weird sex toy you can have fun with!”, Dean spat. “I won't do it!”

“We will see about that.”


End file.
